Drugs and Bullets
by Maloraerrrday
Summary: Elle's father Steven just passed away in a gang shoot out, his daughter inherited his 20 million dollar wealth and his enemies as well. Paranoid, young, and reckless Elle runs into a certain woman called 'A' with tattoos and long chestnut hair. When their second encounter ends with a electrifying kiss things take a fast turn to no return. Maleficent Aurora Malora Angelle Angelina
1. Chapter 1

She walked along the streets as she had every other night, the cold autumn wind blowing the long strands of gold behind her shoulders. What was she thinking walking in the dead of night? Well you might think "so?" she's just walking. But that would be because you didn't know our lovely blonde was traveling in the slums of New York City all by herself. Although she is 19 years old, for such a fragile looking person Elle is often mistaken for easy pray and with her new circumstances nothing seemed to take her from predators eyes.

Her 'sweet' father Steven lived in one of the run down apartments, after he passed away in one of the cities biggest gang shoot outs it became her assignment to collect all his things. From his clothing, to his cash, to his extensive collection of guns, it all was now her property. Some might view it as a blessing science the man was a billionaire but truly this huge inheritance is a . Elle Rose Fanning now sits on about 20 Billion from her fathers huge profits gained through his extensive drug activities. However, with all this money comes a huge red target on her head, aka everyone wants her dead to get some if not all of that money.

Her mother? Well she's been dead for years now. Cause of death? Shot in the apartment of her husband,the apartment Elle is now living in, in cold blood. Her murder was a threat from the competing drug cartel to get Steven to back down. What the fellow drug cartel did not know was that heartless drug dealers like her father aren't swayed, even when the mother of their children is slayed. Her mother passed when she was only six years old but that never stopped her father from making more 'dough'. His only exhibition of affection was a chaste kiss on her forehead and sending her off to live with her three aunts, why three? Elle couldn't figure it out but she would find out soon enough, but enough reminiscing.

She continued walking, head turned to the ground, feet speed walking, if that's what you want to call basically running, and arms wrapped around her torso. Nights are never quite in the slum, like morning, noon, and evening, night is as lively with a prevalent hinge of danger. Elle picked up the pace when her ears caught onto familiar hollering, words slurred and hard. Often, like tonight, they called for her to slow down and come over, to blow a kiss, to look up, to take off her clothes, to fuck. She brushed off the words like water, there wasn't more she could do. Through these harsh cities Elle could never grow a solid outer exterior, she had painted a thin layer on and hardly removed it but that was about all. In all honesty deep down her heart is as soft as her mothers was told to be. Many whispered that it was the reason why her father never wanted her around him, they believed she would weaken him, stating that Steven often hated ever having a child. Elle never listened too closely though, it all started sounding like a broken record.

*bump*

"Fuck!" Elle yelled, her body hitting against a tall hard frame.

The last thing she wanted was to be stopped in the middle of the night by running into a stranger, especially one that towered over her like a skyscraper. Still not used to living alone almost anything and everything made Elle anxious, but no one had to know that. She's been blending in well and intended to continue under the radar until she could make her way out of this run down city.

She shot her bright blue eyes up to meet the stranger she had collided with but when an arched brow, crocked smile, and deep emerald eyes met her own she could hear herself gasp and then stumble back. A tall brunette looked down at her, with long brown hair that hung past her small waist although it was pulled into a pony tail. The woman wore a dark navy suit, sleek pants complimenting her long legs, high heels that were at least four inches, and a half buttoned white shirt that exposed colors that were most likely tattoos. With a sculpted face, high cheek bones, lips swollen in the richest tint of red, and eyes lined with the deep hues of chocolate, Elle couldn't help but to lose her breath.

_"Fuck she's gorgeous," _the blonde thought as she took down a knot that had formed in her throat. The statuesque stranger remained silent for a moment, tilting her head as she watched the blonde examine her up and down while she did the same.

Long golden hair, a full clear face decorated with rose cheeks and the sweetest blossom lips, _A_ didn't at all mind the little blonde looking her up and down with the most interest. When those stunning blue eyes taking her in as if she was some kind of master piece _A_ couldn't help but view it was as 'adorable'.

Elle prepared another venomous comment as she met those intimidating razor green eyes, "can't you fucking see!" Her heart was beating as the woman's smile quickly faded, her eyebrows lowering as she took in the young woman's words. Elle was nervous but in the depths of the city you don't apologize, not to anyone especially a stranger, why? Cause you don't want to look like a weak ass bitch or like a little anemic animal. If you make that mistake you'll be eaten alive, that was one thing her aunties taught her that she never dared to forget.

In an instant the blonde almost lost her breath as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a strangely intimate hold, one the shot electricity up her spine and coursed through her blood. This stranger that pulled her against her tall sculpted frame smelled of cologne and despite her internal struggle Elle couldn't help but sip her up.

This stranger dripping in sex and absolute danger was creating a clutter of emotions that the young woman had never experienced before. Except for three women, any person that touched her made her stomach turn in disgust. It is a strange feeling that grew through the course of her life, every fucking one that touches her either wanted something deathly or is planning on doing something foul. As a child she never got it but growing up she realized that every human being in New York city was carrying some heavy baggage and disturbing intentions. But with this woman she hadn't felt any of that, in-fact she had no clue what she was feeling.

"Now that didn't sound like an apology princess, would you like to try again?"

The words were cold while carrying an intoxicating hint of sex, this woman is just...god she couldn't even find the words...then again she didn't have the time too.

It's mid-night not fucking day time, the blonde had no idea what this woman had in mind but she didn't plan on finding out, she is too fucking exhausted to be dealing with a sexy brunette. Yes, she didn't smell the usual stench of alcohol and smoke on this woman, but the brunette had an amazing six feet four structure and was walking in the dead of night with two massive ebony skinned men following behind, there was nothing normal in the situation at all. Pushing herself from the warm hold, Elle straightened her jacket, glancing at the woman and then quickly at the two men.

"Apology my ass."

At five feet eight inches Elle was no petite daisy in need of a savior and she sure as hell could kick ass, okay she could fight just a little not necessarily whooping ass level, but then again no one had to know that. Passing by the strangers she hoped to continue, her walk, however, was cut short when one of the tall men grabbed her arm and yanked her back, nearly causing her to fall on her ass.

"What the hell!"

The blonde begged herself not to show any fear, the last thing she wanted was to get raped, mugged, or even murdered. Nothing is expected in this slums and Elle knew that clearly.

"A?" He ignored Elle's evident rage and turned his attention to the brunette that only watched on with a dangerous smile, her sharp teeth grazing over the edge of her succulent lips. After filling the crisp night air with a soft laugh and sarcastically complimenting Elle's 'friskiness' the woman turned to the brown eyed man, moving her head to the side and watching him release her. Elle was a bit shaken but didn't dare show it, she just adjusted her clothing once again and continued on.

"Fuck that bitch!" she muttered to herself softly, hoping A would hear it. Lucky for her the stunning brunette heard it clearly, the comment making her smile widen.

A turned to her two 'brothers,' of-course they weren't blood but all the fights, deaths, and shoot outs they've been in made them closer than blood ever could. "I like her." She watched the blonde walk away faster than she had before.

"Huh, you've always liked a challenge _A_." Pete smiled at the woman, amused by her intrigue.

"Challenge?" The brunette turned around continuing their walk, "that one seems like a fucking chili pepper, tranpe nan epis."

The two men laughed, enjoying the comment their fathers and friends often used when it came to their women, Haitian women actually, not noisy blondes that stroll the streets in the dead of night.

* * *

Elle rushed into her apartment on the third floor not minding to say goodnight to the elderly key holder as she normally did. To many thoughts raced through her head at the moment, the most apparent was her heart increased beat. In a fluid motion she slipped into her small apartment not caring to turn on the lights. In the short seconds she locked all four contraptions, making sure all were secure and worth installing.

"Fuck Fuck!" She yelled, kicking the side of he wall and then taking the gun from her back pocket and throwing it onto the small coffee table.

Running her fingers through her long blond hair the young woman finally turned on her home lights, kicking her shoes somewhere near the entrance and making her way further into the apartment. She looked around her mess of a home. She wasn't one for cleaning up, even when she was younger her aunts would constantly scold her for be un-ladylike, did she care? No. The blonde was never meant for a normal life so why should she train for a man and 'family'. Even the idea made her want to laugh sarcastically.

Decor? Non-existent. She had one large couch in a muted brown color, a small flat screen t.v., a coffee table that her father left and most of everything else is his. She hasn't dared to sneak around his room, finding comfort in the living room most of the time. Her father has too many skeletons in his closet for her to be sneaking around. Instead she sleeps on the mattress she bought and replaced his old one with. Did she throw it away? Know, of-course not. Instead the blonde gave it to her aunties who willingly took possession of it.

Okay, you guys already know why she's living like this but every time Elle got home she would cringe just a little. For God sake she is supposed to be a fucking billionaire and here she is locked in a one bedroom apartment in the slum, too afraid to leave and too afraid to use any money. In-fact she hadn't even spent a dollar of her fathers cash.

Working part time at the local diner she made enough to pay her bills and live off of hard crackers and water. It was good she guessed, if anyone was to come into her home they would have no clue she had all this money, but then again she had little to no friends so that thought never seems to cross her mind too often.

Striping off of her clothes the blonde made her way into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. She basically had the home interior memorized and her fatigue prevented her from even bothering to do small task like turning on the lights and closing the door, not that anyone was there with her. She turned on the hot water and leaned against the wall allowing the hot water to run over her figure, the heat not melting the fear she felt from earlier events. Elle still couldn't believe she was afraid, it's not like anything happened. Still, something about 'A' caused her hairs to stand on edge.

After the long shower Elle took a sip of water and then liquor and then some more alcohol, it seemed to be the only-thing to calm her in moments like this.

Yes, she might be on 19 years old but who the hell cared if she got drunk who even cared if she was eating right or feeling safe, no one ever gave a shit and quickly she learned not to either. After her small 'dinner' she slipped beneath the heavy comforter of her flat mattress with no pillows, soon she slipped into a blank sleep of dark abyss.

* * *

"Hay Elle, you there?"

The voice came from behind her apartment door and was one she wanted to choke silent, sadly she couldn't.

It belonged to her 'friend' Brenton aka the clueless puppy stuck in the ghetto when truly he belonged in a white castle. They have been forced to hang out since elementary school, Breton being the innocent white boy who was constently bullied. Unlike the young girl's who comforted Breton and handed him candy, a really stupid move since he lost it all later that day after he got his ass whooped, Elle decided to stomp those bullies out. She has always been a girl with a short temper and 'no bullshit' attitude. Her aunts taught her how to fight from the day her mother died, and yeah she did say she wasn't the best fighter, but that's in comparison to professional boxers. When Brenton saw her 'defend' him, truly she was just annoyed by the little group, he clung to her. They have been together since then, soon he grew into a prince of sort whose smile made all the hoes knees buckle.

Unlike most Elle was not phased, in fact she is one of those girls that has eyes for no one, or rather had. Yup, that not foreshadowing but rather insight. You see all night the blonde could only think about the tall stranger 'A' and that damned nickname "princess." Elle had no idea why it pissed her off so much but it did.

Sliding of her bed and tossing the sheets off, not caring to change into pants, she left her room. Walking to her door the blonde opened the door to view the tall boy.

"What!"

She spat, a charming smile forming on his lips, she asked that question every morning and after some time and began translating it to a polite "Good morning."

Making his way in her watched her close, well slam, the door behind him. He leaned against the couch arm crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Work Elle."

"What? Work starts at seven." She replied turning her back to him and making her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniel. In a quick few seconds she chugged the hard whiskey down. Breton watched, astonished by how easily Elle took the hard drink down wiping remaining liquid from her lips with the back of her hand. She placed the bottle on the counter top and turned to watch him, waiting for a reply.

Whiskey in the morning? Yup. Elle's not an alcoholic, she can't afford to be one. Drinking in the morning just became a habit after watching so many people in her life do it, and inheriting her fathers strong tolerance and taste for hard liquor.

"You going to talk or fucking leave your mouth open!" Her harsh voice woke him from her thoughts, "Why are you here."

Running his fingers through the short brown locks her exhaled disappointed by what he just saw and also annoyed by the girl's hardness which was never needed around him.

"It's already 6:40 Elle, work starts in ten, get your butt in some pants,"he glanced at her exposed legs and skimpy thong for a second, an action the disgusted her. "We have to get going and...""I got it you little dickhead." The words weren't meant entirely for him but rather the way his eyes traced her form, luckily after so many years Breton had grown accustomed to her little demeaning nicknames.

Minutes later they were both out, Breton making sure not to flinch as he watched the young blonde grab her gun and place it in her back pocket. Elle wasn't stupid enough to carry a purse so she kept basic shit on her, keys, gun, and some pepper spray(just in case she didn't feel the need to kill someone).

They both walked out,Elle locking the door behind her. When they made it onto the sidewalk of the warm spring morning Breton handed her a bottle of water, stating she reeked of alcohol, a comment that only made her laugh. After giving him a little nudge and teasing his weak spirit Elle took a long gulp of water. Their manager Riley would grill here if he knew she was drinking in the morning again. Again as in being caught more than five times, lucky for her Riley knew her father and appropriately wouldn't dare to fire her, even if the man is in his grave.

Once at work Elle placed on her name tag and a disgusting pink apron, she didn't get bothered by it because all employees had to wear it, even the massive cooks. Moving around the rather deserted diner and serving the old goons that had enough energy to wake up this early Elle began her day. Deep down she prayed the morning would remain this quite, lucky, as in horribly, for her it didn't.

In walked in last nights slight heart attack, _A_.

Elle gulped,she was preoccupied taking a customers order but couldn't help turning from the brunette who's eyes she felt burning into body. Looking down at the old woman that repeated the same question for the fourth time, the blonde smiled and answered with the sweetest voice she could muster up this early in the morning.

_"__P__lease Brenton be good for once and take this?" _She begged mentally holding through some miracle or telepathy her would hear her prayers, but of-course he did not.

After taking the elderly woman's order Elle moved to the kitchen placing the note up and then heading back to the main area. Elle watched on as the men talked among themselves, all but _A_. She sat quietly, eyes glued on her phone and as she strolled through something that seemed unbelievably important. There with even more men around her, bug men from different races but all tattooed and dressed in sharp suites, decked out in diamonds and other jewels. _A_ on the other hand, discarding the small diamond in her ear and golden watch there was no other jewelry on her. For a woman who seemed to have so much power and money Elle had assumed she would be decked out in more lavish jewels.

Staring on the blonde hadn't realized she was standing in place. When chilled emeralds met her eyes with a smile and strength Elle couldn't describe, she felt her body go weak for a second. Turning from the woman quickly Elle hoped to busy herself and cool down from the strange heat that began to course through her frame. The blonde skipped around the floor pretending to busy herself with anything,everything, from recleaning tables to asking everyone she had served earlier if they needed more coffee or sugar. Her plan could only last so long however, in a few seconds some damn balled Puerto-rican called her over, his dark voice rising a spark of annoyance in her.

"_Fuck my life, Fuck my life, Fuck my life" _She whispered walking over to the tables and taking in the men separated by booths and all apparently hungry.

Her eyes weren't too focused on the others for long. As soon as she turned her attention ahead her eyes were caught onto gorgeous emeralds that gazed back at her.

Today _A_ looked even more stunning than she did last night, all tall and god damn stunning. Shaking the staring contest and turning to the group of men Elle asked what it was they would like. In a chorus they all started talking at the same time. The blonde wanted to tell them to "shut the hell up" but the crowd did not look like the type to take shit from a blonde waitress. Seeing his worker struggle to write a few things down Riley made his way over, taking a few tables while she took the other, lucky for her once again he took the one that _A_ was not seated at.

Once everyone's, well almost everyone's, order was written down the blonde prepared to turn away until that damned nickname was called in the most intoxicating micture of husky and smooth.

"Princess"

"Damn," she cursed, the name was making her feel some type of way and she really didn't think she could handle looking into the bottomless forest for a minute longer.

Coughing slightly Elle turned to the brunette, watching as long pale fingers slide over plump lips as that deadly smirk formed into a smile once more. She had no idea why this woman's expression was causing heat to course through her blood and was making her slightly disorientated but it was... It made her want to take a cold shower and drown herself in hard whiskey. Taking in the air she hadn't realized she needed Elle finally spoke.

"My names not princess." Okay that was not what she wanted to say but it just came out, that fucking nickname was doing things to her and she couldn't stand to hear it any longer. The group of men looked at Elle like she was already a dead woman, well everyone except the two men on both sides of _A_ who held stern expressions. The brunette released a husky laugh, looking over the girl's curvy form for a long moment.

"God you are tranpe nan epis."

The blonde eyed her after hearing the husky whisper, she had no idea what that meant but she sure as hell knew she liked it...wait she didn't, she wasn't supposed to.

"What do you want?" Once again she didn't mean to ask it like that, in-fact she had asked everyone politely but this damned woman...Elle didn't blame herself, she blamed the woman.

"Hay Blondie watch who the fuck you're talking too."_ A_ rose her left hand using two fingers to wave to the side softly, from the man's shushed lips Elle had guessed it meant 'shut the fuck up' or something like that. "What if I wanted you?" She rose her perfectly arched brow, her black silk shirt revealing hints of her tattoo and full breast. The blonde bit the inside of her mouth trying to hold back the anger, or that's what she decided to call it, that build from her emotional confusion.

She remained quite, not because she was afraid of this woman, no, she kept quite to keep her job. Yeah, Riley most likely wouldn't fire her but he'd make her clean up or even worse COOK. Just the idea made her cringe, housewife preparations were disastrous with her aunts and she hadn't intended on going back to them. A looked closely, enjoying the way the little princess's cheek warmed pink, they way she stood still and kept her gaze shifting from those rich emeralds.

"Sorry but we don't serve blondes, we do have a pancake special with cream and the cities best strawberry jam."Brenton came the right damn time, Elle exhaled and slipped away handing the paper to the cook.

As she made her way to the corner the manager stopped her pulling her to a corner. "You okay?" He asked in the kindest tone. "Yeah" Elle lied pretending not to be bothered by the striking brunette who sat placing a rather bland order. Why did she lean in closer to hear the order? Well she didn't know but she did and she knew A had a cup of black coffee and pancakes. No syrup and just bacon with eggs on the side.

It pissed Elle off that _A_ couldn't just give that order instead of seductively implying that she wanted to have her for breakfast.

"You seemed bothered back there, do you know her?" He seemed more concerned about her involvement with the woman rather than if she was feeling 'okay.' "No Ri! I don't know that woman." She wanted to spit in his face too since her decided to grab her like one of his little bitches. Then again everything bothered Elle these days, even if Riley knew her father she still had no clue who this man was and why he wanted to be so involved in her personal matters.

He patted her shoulders lightly giving her a big smile, "hay I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

'Okay my ass,' Elle thought as she smiled back at him and walked to a side table in the back.

After moving past the tall middle aged man and making her way to the back of the room where some long booths were Elle finally relaxed. She lifted her dirty sneakers onto the chair and began chomping on some gum one of the cooks had given her. Picking up some old timers newspapers that were left on the table Elle decided this would be the best distraction. She didn't plan on doing it, instead she was pretending to read the articles hoping to slip into a nice nap. Once she thought she was getting away with it she closed her eyes, quickly slipping away from the noisy atmosphere of loud chuckling men, cooking, and quick feet.

Brenton walked by after serving a few more men and replacing their drinks, as he passed by his dark eyes caught onto the girl lying down. There he saw the blonde obviously sleeping. Brenton didn't say a thing, in fact he thought it was hilarious how the paper covers her face and moves up and down every-time she would breath out and in.

When the men finished their breakfast they got up tossing a few heavy, as in a lot of money, bills onto the table, not caring to check if it was the correct amount. As they made their way out they noticed the brunette still sitting in her seat, eyes locked on the snoozing blonde. They didn't say a word to her knowing that she was too lost in thought to take kindly to questioning. Pete looked at her with a concerned smile, he couldn't believe how focused A was about that little girl and for some reason it bothered him. It's been years since A has shown interest in anyone and now here she was in a trance, focused on some reckless waiter.

He moved over to her leaning over and whispering something into her ear. She only shook her head slightly before all the men were finally gone, their sleek vehicles driving off at speeds that were not, or shouldn't have been,permitted.

Once the diner was reasonably quite and _A_ had taken in enough of the dark roast, which tasted like muddy water, she stood from her seat. Brenton was busy with other customers and did not have time to notice the quite creature making her way through the small dinner to the back section. Riley had apparently disappeared, no one had seen him leave or come onto the floor after his short questioning of Elle so the blonde was kinda left unprotected, not that she needed protection.

"Hay baby girl." _A _removed the newspapers, allowing the blonde to shoot sleepy darts through her with a sharp glare.

"What!?"

Elle began to sit up until hard hands push her chest back down onto the seating, the brunette kneeling over her. It was another oddly intimate moment, one of A's leg on the booth cushion, the other standing, nearly straddling her, which Elle wouldn't have minded. With one hand against her chest and the other holding her face, the distance was closing between them quickly, the woman's sculpted face drawing closer to her own.

"Listen princess..." She sung with her rich husky voice, he coffee stained breath taking away any strength Elle thought she had. "You address me by A but no more smart-ass replies okay?" The blonde looked into the deep greens losing her train of thought for a moment. She watched the rest of the woman's face noticing her raised eyebrow as she waited for a reply.

"Y-yes."

She didn't even recolonize her stuttering voice, this woman had drained all the strength she had built up over the years, striped her of the armor she hardly had created for herself. The mentally cursed herself and then the dominating woman over her.

"What's your name baby girl." God, who would have know such a nick name that so many men had called her and repulsed her would make her feel so damn alive just by coming from those thick lips.

"E-Elle."

_Damn it! _She cursed internally, just a few seconds ago she told herself not to stutter and her was was stammer like a fool again.

A warm smile formed on the brunette lips as she lowered her head, taking the stack of newspapers from Elle's hand and using it to block their faces. In a second _A _pressed her full lips against the blondes own. The blonde closed her eyes, savoring the warmth and softness of plump lips above her, the heat that radiated from her. The entire touch seared her skin, she was getting hot, really hot, and she wanted more. Opening her mouth as a clever tongue brushed over her lips Elle could feel the woman's tongue explore her mouth, licking and sucking softly, gently nibbling her lips and pressing against the soft form beneath her. Elle thought she would simply pass out from feeling the strong current that moved through her from just feeling the woman's skin against her own. She wanted this woman to kiss her more, to continue devouring her alive, to take and push her against a mattress, to... What is going on?

She was never one of those sex hungry teenagers in fact she was never one to even care for another person just, but here she is being kissed by this stunning and dominating stranger kissing her and taking away all thought from her head.

"You should apologize like a good girl..." Her lips departed from Elle's with whispered words, her warm breath ghosting the girls now moist lips.

Sliding her lips to the blondes now burning ear _A_ smiled, "or I might have to punish you."

With an unbelievably sexy lick and nibble on her ear, the tall stranger stood throwing the paper onto the girl's torso and winking her a 'see you soon'.

Elle lied there, taking in deep air and trying to cool down from the quick encounter. She had no idea what this woman was doing to her but she did know that she was scared for the first time in a long time, she also noticed that she was intrigued as well. To the point where she was hoping to bump into this stranger again, hoping to feel those lips against her own again, hoping to get 'punished'.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of her day went by quickly. Work was slow, which means a majority of Elle's time was wasted doing task such as staring at the radio, eating, and rarely interacting with customers. This slow pace was expected because a-lot of people in the city hardly left their homes in the day. Other than the familiar old faces that were too weathered by the daily crime of the town to bother hiding anymore, the diner was a barren land. She always wondered how the small diner is able to sustain itself, but being too busy trying to survive, the blonde didn't invest her time in the research.

The blonde had no complaints about the slow pace however, her thoughts were lost on the mysterious A and that kiss she couldn't help but dream about. Of-course she wasn't going to let anyone in the area know about her slight infatuation with the strange woman. For Christ-sake the last thing she needs is _falling for a mobster _as one of her life accomplishments...wait no! One of her failures.

Wiping the left over crumbs off of the last plastic table, Elle allowed the white towel to rest on her shoulder as she strolled up to the counter. Workers relaxed at the tables talking on their phones and to each other, while others continued to clean up and make their way out.

Riley had not returned back to the diner after his little cross-examination of Elle. Her anger and frustration had long disappeared but she wondered where he ventured off too. The people she asked, which were only two workers, had no idea where he was. Matter-of-fact no one had a clue where he went. The blonde was too distracted to complain, plus she didn't think it was her business. Most of the people that stayed at the shop longer than her seemed accustomed to his absence and she felt like they knew more than she did...or even should.

Brenton claimed her had a 'date' and needed to leave early so Elle was alone for the majority of the day. Since Riley wasn't around Brenton knew he wouldn't get in trouble for leaving early, not that he ever did get any punishment. The brown haired 'stud' thought it was necessary to tell Elle about his plans, so half of the day was spent listening to him blabber on about this magical girl he met. The blonde rolled her eyes a majority of the entire conversation and found herself caught by him, his response being a bright smiled.

"He probably thinks I'm jealous." She thought, or more like knew, as a his brown eyes twinkled with a bit of hope.

It would be a lie for her to state that she had no idea that Brenton liked her, but truthfully she didn't like bringing it up. He is more like a brother to her and nothing more. Unlike most girl's who would give anything to be with him, she just never felt that lust or attraction him. Truthfully she's never felt that for anyone (until now). She told him to snap out of it and when his smile didn't diminish Elle lightly slapped his shoulder.

Once he was done and ran out of the store to this magical girlfriends house or condo or whatever, Elle went back to work(aka sleep). Not having him around meant that more people payed attention to her and needed her assistance, but it wasn't so much that she couldn't handle it. A-lot of the regulars asked if their charming Brenton was in the store to serve them. Elle, being very kind (or that what she told herself) didn't snort in humor like she wanted to. Instead she took their order and continued on with her shift.

As the hours went on, her eyes grew heavier, and the old folks found their way out. Even the town drunk, Even, was able to make his way out and to his apartment which was just a few blocks down.

Rolling her shoulders and neck to get out the kinks that echoed her days tiring activity, the worker moved her fingers through long locks of sun and allowed it to fall loosely down her shoulder. As the other workers continued on packing and closing up the shop for the day Elle lingered back. Resting against the counter-top where the cooks usually placed customer ordered meals. The blonde allowed her tired eyes to venture around the room leisurely before she turned to the cook.

"Sup Jim." Elle chewed the gum Brenton had given her after she almost kicked him for talking too much about what he planned to do with his date. She's not the 'violent' type but he was playing cutesy games, talking too much, and bluntly she wasn't down for the nonsense. Plus the snark comment A made was still ringing in her ear and sending chills down her spine.

It's true that Elle considered apologizing to the frightening but oh-so-sexy stranger, but the entire thing was too foreign for her. The built up armor she had formed over the years refused to allow her the ability to apologize to anyone, nevertheless some strange woman. And to add more salt to the deepening wound, her attraction for this woman A wasn't helping anything at all.

"Hey there sport." He placed his chefs hat down, allowing his charcoal eyes to skim over the counter tops he had wiped before. His thick calloused hands moved pots and pans around before settling on the petite blonde. "Heading out?" He tousled her silk like hair caringly.

"Yup." She tossed her pink work, or 'stupid' (as she liked to call it),apron into the bin. Elle knew she was supposed to fold it neatly, like the other pieces of clothing that were there before her own, but of-course the blonde was not going to do such a thing. "Have you seen Riley?" She asked, leaning against the wall and watching him pack up some more things.

A big smile formed on his dark lips as he looked back down at her, a silliness in his eyes that she has grown accustomed too. "Darling if I knew where that big bird was I would be asking for my paycheck by now."

Jim has got to be one of the rear ones cause Elle could never find herself getting bothered by the cute names he would call her. Maybe it is his southern accent that gets her or the fact that she views him as a distant relative, but either way she smiled along with him as he continued cleaning up. She shoved him lightly, the response was not a clear answer and only showed his unwillingness to tell the truth.

"It's getting really late sugar, you should head out soon." He looked at her and then at the diner's door, the ink of midnight alluding to the late hours.

"Hand me your arm?"

He moved his large hand over the counter so that her fingers could wrap around it and pull it closer. "Ahhh, it's about 11:46, not that late." Smiling at her sarcastic comment, Jim moved his hand back. "Get going, I'll close up tonight."

"Yeah yeah." She popped her gum and smiled at him one more time. "Hand me some scotch and I might head out."

His laugh was heavy and smooth, but filled with so much fluff that she couldn't help but curve her pink lips into a bigger smile. "Get your little touche out of here." She passed her a sample bottle of some light alcoholic dink.

"Wine cooler! Jim I thought you knew me better than this." The blonde spoke while leaning her back against the counter. The big man scrunched his nose in a joking manner before moving his head towards the door.

Elle read the sign easily and started to make her way out very slowly, letting her fingers move against the tables. While she continued toward the door, she turned around to him and stuck out her tongue. Jim wasn't sure why until the green glass bottle of Glenlivet was illuminated by the stale store lights. "How'd you find that?" He asked, surprised by the blondes antics but entertained as well.

"You need to find a new hiding spot!" Elle teased, hearing the older mans laugh as she sprinted out the door.

**)))))**

Spitting the bubble gum onto the cold cement street, the blonde continued on forward, moving her fingers through golden strands while chugging down the whiskey. Half way down the street the blondes little fun moment with Jim slipped from her mind, and those blue eyes became more aware of the world around her. Moving her hand over the gun stuffed in her back pocket, the blonde continued cautiously.

The streets of this city are never safe enough. The whiskey was calming her only slightly but her mind was keeping her alert. All many months and moments of witnessed crime in this city has trained her to not let the nights fool her.

The nighttime was busy, but in a quite underground way. There were the loud drunks, demanding pimps, prostitutes looking for some money, and of-course the drug gangs. Elle knew about everything but she wasn't the type to get involved, she didn't like support or feeling like she depended on someone. She tried that and both of those people were murdered.

"Is that Elle?" The mans voice came to her ear like nails down a chalk board. The tall man stood in front of her, obstructing her passage down the side-walk. She was too far from the diner to turn back around and her mind was ready to chop the disgusting slab of meat in front of her.

The idiot in-front of her was called James. He didn't live around the town, in-fact he lives in the upper-scale end of the state. Yet he discovered the blonde once at a late night club, which she was dragged to, and decided to pursue her to no end. Elle has no idea why he doesn't think her reply, which was and always will be NO, is legitimate. The blonde, as always, finds herself sliding away from the 'handsome' tall types and just enjoying being alone, or at least what she thought was enjoyment.

James is a DICK, simple and blunt.

He looks like one of those guys who have way too much money and time. The type of guys who get everything they want and never hear the response NO. Standing at six feet two inches and towering over her easily, she could tell he already felt at ease. In the club he had attempted to pin her against the wall, until she nearly smashed his balls and dick into fine powder. Now it seems like he had chased her around town, found where she walks on her way home, and decides to force a yes out of her. Which is never going to happen.

He wore a crisp blue suit, his shirt unbuttoned slightly and dirty blonde hair cut dingy. He smelled like he had been drinking for hours now and leaned against a sleek car from some brand she couldn't decipher. He has on this gross smile that just reads so much more than the condescending shit that spewed from his chapped lips, and he smelled of expensive cologne made from whale shit or something.

James went on through his attempt to pressure her into saying yes. Going on about being able to get her out of this slum, provide for her and what not. The typical bull-shit guys like him say to get innocent girls into their beds, fuck them, and then toss them back into the same streets they claimed they would save them from. It might sound like Ellle was making shit up but truth be told she's seen shit like this happen over and over again.

The 'dick' continued to talk and the blonde allowed her eyes to roam for an escape. Of-course the more he talked the more her patience weaned. The blonde rolled her eyes at his comments, it became clear that the bachelor has no idea about her family or her past, but Elle's not one to correct self-consumed idiots.

"What don't you come home with me. You'll never have to see this dump again..." He talked again, his first few comments not receiving a reaction from the petite girl, well other than her trying to move around him. "I promise baby."

The nickname didn't have the same affect it did when the tall woman from the other night called her little names. Coming from his lips Elle wanted to puke in his smug face.

He ended his sentence by placing his large hands on her shoulder, and that is what took it over the cliff. Touching, especially from disgusting pervs like James made her want to rip his hands off. Her personal space was her personal space, talk all the shit you want but the minute you invade that space, then be prepared to get slapped or pushed, or cursed out.

Taking the heavy watch covered and ring decorated hand from her shoulder, Elle pushed the tall man away from her, moving past him like she wanted to do the entire time. The petite woman had expected the man to follow her or shout something dumb but that was not what she received.

Her long blonde her was pulled back harshly causing a loud groan to move out her lips._So not only does her like to lie but he's also abusive. Damn this guy is one charmer_ Elle's thought sarcastically , although this wasn't the right moment to be joking around.

"You fucking bum! Did you just pull my hair?" She spat as his face came closer to her own. A smile covered the sculpted and groomed mans face, his hand clutching into her locks as a way to prevent anymore movement from her. She spat in his face but that only made him pull her hair even harder. As much as she wanted to pull out her gum and shoot his ass, the pain radiating from her head was too intense.

Elle was in a lot of pain, her head was pounding from the hard pull and she thought the strands might actually be pulled from her scalp. Growling as he spoke some more nonsense, this time with an even more devilish grin, the blonde lifted her knee aiming to crunch his nuts like she had at the club. Sadly James had expected it and dealt with the attempted attack by slamming her against the light poll, the rusted ends of nails pressing against her flesh.

"Fuck!" She shouted, not at all surprised by the mans aggressive nature. She could sense it the first time he approached her, but seeing it take action is way more scary than her predictions.

She's seen men like him before, that's mostly why she doesn't like dealing with them in general. The thing is guys like James are leeches who can't take no so easily and take things too far... and too personally.

He moved in quickly, letting his hard lips scarp over her own. The blonde could feel the heated bile move up her stomach in disgust but kept it down. He bit her lips and attempted to slid his tongue into her mouth, but that was not going to happen. Elle kept her lips shut as her continued to claw his body in an effort to escape.

In a split second the heavy body that was pressed against her and draining the air from her lungs was off of her, and all she could hear was a loud thud and his yelping. Elle's eyes followed the loud sound and found James on the ground basically cry and cursing at the same time. The blond couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't an amused kind of laugh but a bitter one, the one that warned of worse things to come without producing any words. She wanted to take the opportunity to kick him in the lip or stomp out his nuts permanently-but her eyes caught onto something even more interesting than her anger fueled revenge tactics.

Viewing a pair of heels near his figure, Elle allowed her oceanic eyes to flow up. Slowly they traced over long slim high heels, then slender but toned legs that were beneath a sleek striped pant, then a flat stomach and breast. Round plump breast that were just tantalizing. Her eyes seemed to rest on the round breast beneath the black jacket, the flesh peeking beneath the stripped tailored jacket. Elle was enjoying the woman's lack of a shirt beneath her jacket until a rich laugh pulled her out of the trance.

She looked up quickly while her cheeks burned pink with embarrassment. In that moment her blue eyes were met by the most mesmerizing emeralds.

Like a wave the strangers beauty came crashing on her like it had the night before. The warm vanilla tint of her skin, richness of her mahogany hair, and oh so plump lips painted with a light oil did wonders for the blonde. The woman's entire image seemed pulled straight off the runway, with the mixture of feminine and masculine, Elle wasn't sure if she wanted to rip the woman's clothes off or just kiss every inch of her skin.

The petite woman found herself licking her lips without even realizing the way the tall brunette surveyed her, her lips revealing sharp teeth in a slanted smile. Just the sight of this woman was making her crazy and for those moments she wasn't concerned about James, or the drug dealers, or even the gangs that roamed the streets at night, as if the sun still beamed bright. In that moment all she saw was this intoxicating creature that walked with a sense of authority and sex appeal.

"Well hello there baby-girl." _A_ spoke, her husky tone whisking away the haze that clouded Elle's eyes as well as the fear she had when James pressed his bulky frame against her own. The blonde could feel her eyes lowering to the woman's lips and then her sculpted face, for some reason Elle couldn't keep her eyes on one thing. There were so many beautiful aspects of this woman's form, that she couldn't help gazing at every physical features.

The stranger took quick notice of the youths bright sapphire eyes and the way they lingered on her chest, then her lips and everything else. The youth's evident display of interest and pure lust brought an amused smile to Angelina's face. She hadn't found out much about the blonde yet but she was willing to find out a bit about her little 'tranpe nan epis' more personally or rather physically.

She had been on her round about through the city to collect a few debts and check on her sales when she caught sight of something she really didn't like. Making her way down the streets the brunette noticed the whole scene between the youth and sloppy pig.

It pissed her off just realizing that he was forcing himself on a woman, something that she would beat the living hell out of anyone for, but what made her nearly break his rib was when she found out it was her little blonde 'friend' from the other night. It wasn't too long before Angelina had the fool on the floor with the force of a bull, not bothering to give him a look as he groaned in pain.

Those blue eyes connected with her own and an air of silence moved between them, Angelina with a suggestive smirk on her face and Elle resisting the urge to kiss the tall brunette.

"I-I would've handled it myself." The blonde spoke, her head lowering to the cement ground in embarrassment as she made her way down the side walk, hoping that her attraction for the woman would fade as she drew away from her.

The sound of heels alerted the youth that she was being followed, not that it bothered her as much as it had when James was the stranger following her. "My my, you really have an issue with thanking people don't you?" Angelina bantered, her emerald eyes glued on the blondes tight ass. "Damn! Now that's a nice ass."

"What did you just say?"

A husky laugh came from the woman when she heard the girl's agitated tone, the light voice bringing a genuine spark of joy to her. While she enjoyed reeling the blonde up with her smirk, what Angelina really wanted at the moment was to stick her tongue down Elle's throat and taste every bit of that spicy mouth of hers.

Elle found herself turning around at the rich laugh, her desire for the stranger pissing her off more than the fact that she was being laughed at. The blonde wasn't sure what she was going to say or do to the brunette, in-fact she didn't know why in hell she was so compelled to turn and stride forward but she did...and now she was standing in front of the stoic woman her fingers curled against her palm.

Preparing to say something smart, Elle opened her mouth-this turned out to be useless since she was cut off by plump lips that pressed against her own. In that instant the scent of rum and smoke reached her nose and spread against her taste-buds. Strong arms took the blondes body and pressed her against a brick wall, the pressure heavy but soft at the same time. Elle was so swept by the sensation's that took over her body and soul that she didn't care about any eyes that might witness their action or the fact that the criminal world was wide awake. Her hands gripped onto the woman's back for the contact she wanted more of, pushing against the beautiful stranger as she kissed back-harder and with more urgency. This brunette, this stranger, she wasn't just kissing her like that bum had a few minutes ago, no. She was taking everything from her as if they had been lovers for years.

Elle could feel bolts of electricity flying above her flesh, setting her body ablaze with sensations and a deep desire that she feels whenever A was near her.

She could feel the supple lips gliding against her own, soft yet aggressive as she took control easily. Long fingers gripped onto the sides of her waist pushing their figures together, her nails biting into the girl's skin with force that assured her a bruise would be left behind. Like a cat clawing against a large oak, the blondes arms moved from the older woman's back and up to her neck- those soft fingers wrapping themselves in lush locks of mahogany.

Hearing the young waitress moan vibrate from her throat and into their kiss only set Angelina's fuming lust ablaze but unlike most the woman was good at controlling her emotions. Hissing as short nails scrapped her scalp, the brunette captured blossom tinted bottom lip between her own, sucking and nibbling with her sharp teeth-leaving the warm flesh moist and rosy. Using her tongue Angelina outlined the flesh that tasted of strong Glenlivet and honey with her tongue.

Slipping her cold fingers beneath the blondes shirt to gain more access, the tall woman could hear the blond gasp and shiver under her touch. The sound brought a smirk to her lips as she continued to entice the youth. Moving her lips from the blondes, Angelina kissed along the gentle curves of the girl's face making a slow voyage to pale ears. Once her plump mouth reached Elle's ears, Angelina whispered into them a soft but assertive command. "Open your mouth baby-girl."

The youth wasn't sure why she obeyed but within seconds of the brunettes words her lips parted. Moving her head back with hands still gripping onto Elle's hips and other hand slipping beneath the girls chin, Angelina smiled. "Good-girl."

Before Elle could say something or even close her mouth the brunette slipped her tongue into the girls mouth, the muscle gliding over a row of teeth and then all-over. From the contact and the way the older woman moved those full lips against her own had the blonde slipping. Elle was sure she would have given herself to the stranger right here in the street if the woman hadn't stopped kissing her.

The blonde knew her lips were slightly bruised from the intense make-out that was taking part but she didn't care, she wanted to touch this enticing brunette even more. Moving away from peach colored lips, Elle allowed herself to take in some air, her eyes slightly closed as she felt the tingling sensation that ran over her skin. Taking in those deep green eyes, Elle moved her hands back down the woman's figure, letting her fingers mesmerize the shape of her slender back and the firmness of her bottom beneath those tailored pants.

A smile came to the Angelina's face once more. Placing a chaste kiss on Elle's lips the brunette released her hold on the girl.

"I'll see you around Elle."

The blonde paused, wondering how the stranger knew her name. Reading the expression on the blondes face, Angelina laughed with joy-she couldn't believe how one person could be so damn tempting.

"I have my ways princess." Lifting a brow at the tall woman's comment, the youth moved her arms across her chest. "Plus..." Angelina stepped closer, watching while the blondes arms slipped from their lock and she unconsciously moved back, her shoulders and feet hitting against the wall. "It was on your name tag this morning."

Her expression changed to one that said 'I-can't-believe-I-forgot-that' and the brunette just smiled, memorizing the girl's gentle features.

"Until next time then." She walked away, her back turning to the younger woman who remained against the wall, her blue eyes following every movement of the gorgeous brunette. As Elle prepared to make her way home she noticed that A had stopped walking. Wondering what caused that, Elle waited and withing seconds the tall woman turned around.

"I'm still waiting for my apology by the way." Her lips were curved into her signature smirk and her condescending comment caused Elle to roll her eyes and huff, her traditional spit-fire personality returning.

"You can just keep waiting!"

Not waiting for a response, the blonde turned her back to the beauty and hurried her way home.


End file.
